


The Truth of the Beau

by RussianWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face-Sitting, M/M, Male Lactation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See tags, there would actually have to be some plot to make a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

It happens while the kid Benny has picked up at the bar is bouncing on his dick.

Pretty boy: nicely muscled, hungry eyes, and even hungrier mouth practically begging for a dick to gag on. He wasn't the only one who'd been interested in the sweet little thing, but somehow the kid ends up going home with Benny.

They barely make it through the front door of Benny's apartment before the boy is on his knees clawing at the belt of his trousers like he needs dick to stay alive. The boy moans happily when Benny's dick almost slaps him in the face as soon as he opens the zipper. Benny is already leaking worked up from the way the boy kept rubbing against him as they walked from the club. The boy doesn't waste time burying his face in Benny's crotch breathing the scent of his arousal, getting fight off of it before blindly mouthing up Benny's dick, to gobble down the head of it hungrily.

Leaning back against the door Benny watches as the kid struggles to cram as much of his dick into his mouth as he can. Drool makes the kid's pornographic lips glisten, running down the boy's chin making a mess. Benny can't resist pulling out of the hot little mouth, and slapping the boy with it a couple of times leaving slimy patches on the kid's cheeks to go with the rest of the mess. The kid whimpers unhappily at the loss of hot flesh to gag himself on, but soon cheers himself up trying to catch it with his lips.

Benny's balls ache at the sight, overfull after a hard week: he can't wait to empty them into his companion the only question being which hole his come is going to fill. The boy takes him as deep as he's able, Benny can feel the boy's throat fluttering around him, and wonder if with a little bit of work he could have the pleasure of watching the kid take his dick all the way down...Idle thoughts of course, but certainly stimulating.

"How about we take this somewhere more comfortable, sweetheart?" he finally offers, wanting to see the boy naked and spread out for him.

"Sweetheart, huh? What you forget I have a name already?" The boy is teasing, he must be since he looks down at Benny's dick mournfully before getting up and finally looking around.

"How about we take this somewhere comfortable, Dean?" Benny repeats, pulling the boy closer to drag the thin shirt the kid is wearing off. He's rewarded with a sweet little smile, and Dean rubbing against him like a cat in heat.  It's a miracle they don't break their necks going up the stairs to the bedroom the way Dean waves his tight ass in Benny's face. It takes all of his self-control not to pin Dean to the steps, drag the kid's too tight jeans off and eat his ass until the boy howls. The way the kid keeps looking over his shoulder, Benny figures he knows it too.

His bedroom is pretty bare, but the bed is big and that's all that matters. As soon as they are inside Benny doesn't waste time divesting Dean of his jeans, before tossing the boy on the bed. The sight of the kid on his sheets is certainly one Benny would love to see over and over again. The boy doesn't look away from Benny's dick once, not until Benny shucks his shirt...that makes Dean actually sits up, and crawl to the edge of the bed in his eagerness to get his hands on Benny, which is gratifying. Kicking off his trousers and boots, he pushes the boy back down kneeling over him, pleased when the kid reaches for him at once.

Strong, rough fingers trailing teasingly across his shoulders and chest, combing through the dusting of fur covering most of his body then pull Benny down until most of his weight is on the smaller body. "Can't wait to be inside of you, sweetheart." He moans bending down to take the boy's mouth tasting Dean, and his own pre-come getting it in his beard. Dean laughs into the kiss arching up to rub their bodies together.

"I love making a mess." He declares cockily, reaching down to pull a couple of times on Benny's dick then bring his slick hand up to lick it clean. "Are you going to help?"

"Want me to help dirty you up?" He offers dropping to the side to get a closer look at the lovely young body in his bed. There is a lot he can do to dirty Dean up: lay him out and come all over the nicely defined chest and abdomen, spread Dean's legs as wide as they will go and fuck the tight little ass until it's sore, sloppy, and unable to close properly any longer, dripping Benny's come. He could make the boy come all over himself over and over until he faints.

"Think you're up to it?" The kid challenges, and Benny can't resist slapping him sharply across the abdomen leaving a red handprint. The boy's breath escapes in a sharp hiss, lovely green eyes flare, but his dick jumps a fat drop of pre-come leaking out, so Benny figures he's not doing anything Dean objects to. "You can judge for yourself, sweetheart."

Dean gives him another of his sweet smiles, then pushes Benny onto his back, climbing him and making himself comfortable on Benny's chest. "Hmmm will you suck me,—daddy?" It isn't the first time someone tried the 'daddy' thing with him, and usually Benny shuts that down real quick, but there is something about the way Dean says it: instead of wanting to protest, Benny wants to pin the boy down and fuck him until he cries.

"Do you deserve that, sweetheart?" He asks faking seriousness and putting a bit of a growl into his voice. He digs his fingers into Dean's thighs, stopping the boy's attempts to rub his dick in Benny's fur. Once Dean goes still with a discontented whine, Benny trails his hands back towards the lovely ass, kneading the plump flesh vigorously. His fingers find the furrow between the boy's cheeks, and watches Dean bite his lip in anticipation.

"Sweetheart?" Benny prompts probing at a tight, little hole that twitches in welcome.

"Do you think I deserve it, daddy?" The boy finally husks, and it takes all of Benny's self-control not to shove his dick into Dean without preparation.

"Have you been a good boy, baby?" He questions, scratching up across Dean's ribs to explore the firm chest until his fingers catch on a peaked nipple. He pinches the sensitive nub, pleased at the full body shudder that elicits.

"I think so." Dean answers trying to lean into Benny's touch without actually moving.

"Really? Do good boys go home with strange men to get their tight, little asses fucked?" The boy flashes him a grin, then gets into the game starting to look worried.

"I wasn't going too—" He sucks a finger into his mouth nibbling on his nail after trailing off.

"But you couldn't resist after hanging around all those big, strong men for a while didn't you?" Benny pinches the nipple again. "I bet your sweet, little hole was aching to get a thick dick splitting you open."

"Only yours!" The boy stutters trying to reassure him, but Benny doesn't buy it for a second. Whatever made Dean chose him in the end, the boy could have gone for any one of the men panting after him. Benny's fingers tighten, squeezing the nipple until Dean whines in actual pain, before he gets control of his jealousy.

"Shhhh baby, daddy didn't mean to hurt your tittie." He lets go of the nub, catches the boy by the neck and pulls him down. "Let daddy kiss it better." Raising his head, Benny brushes his beared across the plumb nipple irritating it before closing his lips around the peak, to suck sharply. Dean jerks, and digs his hands into Benny's shoulders hard enough that he's sure there are going to be marks in the morning. He worries the tender flesh first with his lips, then with his teeth until the nub is coated with saliva and dark red: swollen and tender and the boy is panting for breath.

Despite struggling like he's possessed, Dean protests, pulling Benny's head back down when he tries to pull away guiding Benny's mouth to the nipple that has escaped torment so far. He'd love to see if the boy can be taught to come from just getting his titties sucked, the way Dean carries on, Benny is pretty sure it's possible. He's almost sorry to pull away, Dean certainly pouts at the loss when Benny lays down again. "Feel better now, baby boy?" He asks admiring the way the boy's puffy, red nipples glisten with his saliva. Dean wiggles trying to rub himself off on Benny's chest until Benny pins him, slapping the lush ass again, before flipping the boy around.

"Now, be a good boy, and let daddy make sure you're good and ready to take his dick." He wasn't planning on letting the kid sit on his face, but now that he has the tight little ass wiggling right in front of him, Benny can't resist. Taking a cheek in each hand, spreads them wide and licks a wide stripe right across the hole.

His boy certainly isn't shy about showing his appreciation, moaning like a whole as his sphincter muscle tries to grab at Benny's tongue. It fights Benny's invasion, or tries to, but he sinks his teeth into a plump cheek and the boy yields opening up like a flower. Soon enough his beard is dripping with saliva, as he drills into the tight passage, works it open until he can hook his thumbs just inside the rim and stretch it open enough that the inside of the boy's pretty, pink passage becomes visible, his dick twitching in appreciation at the sight.

The boy whines, pushing back onto Benny's fingers repeating _'please, please, please_ ' like a prayer. His knees dig into Benny's ribs, strong thighs squeeze him tight. It's clear that this isn't Dean's first rodeo, not that Benny blames him, but decides to work his hardest to make his pretty, little boy remember him for a good long time. Burying his face in the kid's ass again, he nips at the rim of the loosened hole, scraping his beard across pale flesh until it's a rosy, tender and he has the boy whimpering like a lost puppy.

"Am I hurting you, sweetheart?" He asks nipping at a tight cheek, making the boy wiggle some more.

"Nooo, feels good! Please, daddy, please fuck me!" The kid whimpers shaking his ass in Benny's face, and as much fun as he's having eating it out: he wants to feel it around his dick.

"Ask nicely, baby boy." He order with a sharp spank that leaves a red hand print across a plump cheek.

"Please, daddy!" Dean moans over his shoulder, getting off of Benny. He crawls up, licking his own taste off Benny's lips and wrapping a calloused hand around Benny's dick. "Please fuck me with your monster dick!" Benny barely has the presence of mind to make a grab in the bedside drawer, getting the lube out. Together they get Dean's hand wet so he can lube up Benny's dick. As rough as the kid's hands are, Benny has to wonder what he does when not trolling for bear dick.

"Hands and knees, sugar, stick that pretty, little ass in the air for daddy." Benny gives him another smack on the ass, pleased to see the boy scramble eagerly into position: kneeling up with his legs wide, and back hollowed raising his ass as high as it will go. "That's a good boy." He crawls up, positioning himself behind the eager little slut, and shoving in without warning just to hear the boy scream.

The kid doesn't disappoint: Benny has to work to get himself into the juicy ass to the hilt, pausing briefly only after he's fully seated to enjoy he squeeze. Dean trembles around him, whimpering and groaning, Benny finds himself bending over him: wrapping his arms around the boy's body, cuddling him close. "Work your ass, sweetheart. Milk daddy's dick like a good boy should." Dean moans, smothering the sound against Benny's throat as his pretty hole tightens even further gripping and releasing Benny's dick as ordered. The boy is certainly talented: Benny suspects that with enough time, he'd be able to come just from the boy's ass massaging his dick, but as is; all he wants to do is _thrust._

Take the kid apart until he's a sloppy mess.

"Good boy, tell daddy how much you like his big, fat dick stretching your sweet, little hole." He growls, his eyes crossing as somehow the boy manages to clench _tighter._ "And if you're good, daddy will clean your pretty cunt with his tongue after he comes."

"Feels so goooood—" Dean moans, "Need you to fuck me _hard!_ Need to feel you for _days,_ daddy." If Benny was keeping him, they'd have to work on that: teach the boy to describe how his ass needs to be stretched and filled in detail. Benny has always liked his boys filthy mouthed: so he'd have more of an excuse to discipline them. "Please, daddy, want to see you!" The boy whimpers, distracting Benny from his thoughts: that kind of request really can't be ignored. "Since you've been so good, sweetheart." He groans helping the boy off his lap, silver threads of pre-come connecting them briefly before Benny's dick bounces messily against his abdomen, and Dean's raw, winking hole disappears from sight.

Benny falls on his back, helping Dean to climb back into his lap facing him: the boy doesn't need any help getting back on Benny's dick. Benny feels the boy's muscles strain under his hands as Dean starts fucking himself. He watches hungrily: the way the boy struggles to keep a steady rhythm going despite his inability to brace himself properly. The boy is glistening with sweat, looking drunk on pleasure as he falls forward to brace on Benny's chest; yet still trying to rock back on the thick dick lodged inside of him.

It's something Benny usually doesn't allow: he doesn't like anyone playing with his chest, but getting caught up in the kid, the work roughened hands on his chest...they feel _good._ Good enough that Benny doesn't even protest when Dean's hands tighten and release, _kneading_ at his pectorals in pleasure; driving the both of them to orgasm. The tightening in his chest could be anything, or the one thing he's deliberately been forgetting about for ages now. Dean's fingers close around Benny's right nipple pulling at the fat, nub almost painfully, his plush lips close around the right before Benny can protest, and by then it's too late anyway. Lightning runs through his body, connecting Benny's nipples to his dick, making him buck, driving himself into the boy as Dean _sucks hard_ on the captured nipple until Benny feels something twist...and release.

He howls slamming himself into the boy's ass, emptying his balls into the vice like passage while Dean _keeps sucking on his tit,_ riding Benny's orgasm out without complaint despite Benny gripping his thighs so hard he's leaving bruises. Only when Benny goes limp against the pillows, wrung out and dizzy does the boy release the sensitive flesh, looking up at Benny his lips sticky with opaque liquid that shouldn't _exist_ the boy looks as shocked as Benny feels _._ "Daddy—" Dean moans delighted, guttural and sounding wrecked, his ass still trying to milk Benny's softening dick, hands cupping Benny's pectorals possessively. "—you're one of _them!"_ He bends down closing his lips around the left nipple while Benny's still too shocked to respond, and comes all over Benny's belly, slurping noisily at the leaking tit.                


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molestation of a Santa suit, does that need a warning?

Christmas isn't Benny's favorite time, the music is obnoxious, the customers are extra unreasonable and the manager had nominated him to play Santa for the kiddies—again. He's still in the damn cheep knock-off Santa suit, having stormed out as soon as his shift was over before he could get roped into another couple of hours having screaming, cursing kids shoved at him by overly exuberant parents.

What he wasn't counting on is to come home to his own overgrown kid lounging on his couch booted feet on the back of it. Benny still hasn't got any idea how a random one night stand turned in to a semi-permanent thing, how Dean managed to con a key out of him—but there the kid is.

He doesn't hang around all the time. In fact he occasionally disappears for weeks without any good reason leaving Benny high and dry only to come back horny and eager for daddy's come—and milk. He hadn't planned on allowing any more of—that—only with the kid around he kept producing, his chest kept aching and eventually the brat's begging and cock sucking had paid off. Benny found himself bouncing his baby boy on his dick while the kid nursed on his tit. He was still careful not to indulge the kid too much, with the disappearing acts he pulls Benny prefers not to be left full without any way to get rid of it.

"Daddy!" The brat purrs, wrapping his plush lips around a candy cane drooling over the white and red length. "Missed ya!" Under different circumstances, Benny might have been amused, but after the day he's had dealing with another brat doesn't appeal.

"Feet off the couch!" He snaps, pulling off his coat to Dean's gleeful cry of "Santa!" Benny turns with a growl, crossing the room with two leaps to grab the brat by the scruff. "Don't push me, boy." He warns, regretting it at once when he sees a stubborn look in the boy's eyes. "But I want my present!" He dares to pout and the last of Benny's patience snaps.

He rips the candy cane out of Dean's grasp throwing it on the coffee table, lifting the brat off the couch by his scruff. The kid's belt has disappeared already, which makes ripping his pants down to expose the lush ass easier. Dean squirms, and curses but doesn't try overly hard to get away. "Only good boys get presents. Naughty boys like you, get a tanned ass!" He doesn't bother with a build-up, just slaps the delicious ass hard leaving a handprint on the left cheek, then doing the same to the right smirking at the sound of muffled curses. The kid's fingers dig into the couch arm as he tries to keep his balance, his legs useless for balance trapped by his pants: he's just what Benny needed to make his day better. "Brace yourself sweetheart, you're in for it." He warns, raining slaps down on the lush cheeks steadily painting them crimson.

Usually he'd keep count, give the boy an indication of just how sore he was going to be by the end of it. All he can think of now, is getting his favorite slutty ass bright red and glowing with heat before shoving his dick in to the slick, silky hole. Soon enough the kid is whimpering, and the way his tight shoulders shake lets Benny know he's crying as well. With every slap, more tension seeps out of Benny's body and he eases up on the poor kid eventually calming down enough to simply knead the tortured skin.

Eventually Dean is a pliant mess in Benny's lap whimpering and snottering, easily rearranged to sit spread out on his daddy's lap, whimpering pathetically against Benny's throat. "Now, sweetheart, let's see what a good boy you really are." He can barely keep from smiling, at Dean's pretty dick wet and red, with desperation flat against his belly. "Time for your present." he snags the candy cane from the table examining the thick rod. The end of it is rounded and sticky from Dean's sucking on it, just smooth enough for what Benny has in mind. The kid is still too caught up in the throbbing of his sore ass, his hands fumbling with Benny's belt and the buttons of the damn fake red fur jacket until he has Benny shuddering as cool air hits his overheated skin, his nipple tightening under Dean's fumbling fingers. He knows the kid wants to suck, he always does after getting punished.

Nipping at the boy's throat, he pushes the candy against the boy's hole not bothering with any prep and isn't particularly surprised when Dean opens up around it accepting the sticky rod into his body with a whine. "Daddy—" The drawn out moan reminds him that he's been hard since he dragged the brat into his lap. "Please—" He pushes the candy deep holding it firm, waiting for the kid to feel the chilly burn of the peppermint starting deep inside of him. He fucks the brat slowly opening him up with the thick rod, speeding up as he felt Dean loosen up. "Does it feel good, baby boy? Getting your pussy tickled just the way you like it." He twists the candy cane when Dean isn't quick enough to answer, pushing it even deeper than before until the kid claws at him and sobs, "Yes! No! It, it—please!".

"Good." He circles his baby boy's hole with his fingers, teasing at the stretched rim as Dean licks and kisses a trail down his throat to Benny's chest. "Daddy, please—" The kid rubs his cocksucker lips against Benny's nipple teasing and begging at once nipping gently around the puffy areola waiting for permission to suck. He lifts his pectoral up, guiding his nipple into the boy's slutty mouth milk already beading on the tip in his excitement. He paint the brat's lips with the murky liquid before finally allowing his baby boy his treat.

Dean latches on like he hasn't been fed for a week sucking hard enough for a dull ache to start deep in Benny's chest spreading through his body into his throbbing dick. He fucks the boy's hole roughly with the candy enjoying the way the brat whimpers around his nipple sucking harder. "That's it sweetheart, show daddy how much you've missed him." Benny groans, petting the boy's hair until hazy green eyes blink up at him worshipfully. "In fact, you're going to be spending the rest of the weekend on your knees showing daddy just how much you've missed him." He gets a happy moan from his little slut, and the boy getting to his knees to fuck himself back onto the candy despite the sting. "Yes, daddy." The kid's pushes and scratches at Benny's jacket until he is bare-chested, his free breast leaking in anticipation of the boy's hungry mouth the milk dripping down his chest and belly. "Please, please let me suck you, feed your baby boy!" Releasing the nipple he's been nursing with a 'plop', Dean licks and sucks the spillage off Benny's skin and out of his fur twisting himself in into an impossible shape eager not to miss a drop.

"Got something else to suck for you, baby boy." He growls tightening his hand on the back of Dean's neck, forcing the boy to keep still until he finds enough brain cells to do as Benny ordered. It takes some careful positioning with the candy cane still sticking out of his ass. Finally Dean manages to brace the crook of the cane on the floor pushing down on it with a pained moan. "Keep yourself full baby boy, I want you lose and sticky when I shove my dick in that slutty pussy of yours." He combs his fingers through the boy's hair sitting back to watch Dean free him from the bright red pants. He's missed the brat's mouth on his dick, misses fucking himself down his baby boy's throat until Dean is struggling for oxygen, and then making the boy wait just a little bit longer before letting him breathe again.

Somehow no one but his little brat manages to get him off as well as Dean does, Benny had stopped trying after realizing that no matter how abruptly the brat disappears, he's going to come back eventually. Dean opens up without protest, fighting himself to open his throat until his nose is buried in Benny's pubes and Benny can feel the kid's drool dripping down his balls. "That's is baby boy, show your daddy how much you missed him." Combing his fingers through the boy's hair Benny finally feels his mood improving as the start of an orgasm starts itching at the base of his spine. "Do you like your ass burning, baby boy?" He asks not really expecting an answer, from the tension in the back of the kid's neck his ass has heated up nicely. Benny can already imagine how the traces of peppermint will feel on his dick as he fucks the boy. "Maybe I should do this again just before you leave, have you take along a reminder of what you're missing when away from daddy? Would you like this baby boy?" Not that he'll ever get the chance since the brat usually disappears without warning, but the idea of leaving his baby boy with a reminder to get his butt back to daddy as soon as he can. "Should make you take a nice big dildo with you, one of those that stretches your ass out so nicely for me. You could fuck yourself with it every night and call me for permission to come." Dean's sucking falters, and for a moment the boy just sits there fuck drunk and caught up in the idea of having his daddy while he's away. "Yeah you like that, don't you sweetheart. I could have you stretching your ass all evening whimpering and begging, waiting for permission like a good little boy." The thought of it has Benny crashing over the edge flooding Dean's mouth with come.

He loves watching his cream drip from his baby boy's mouth or his ass for that matter, one of his favorite jerk off scenarios is keeping the brat bound to his bed filling his mouth and ass in turn until Dean's belly is bulging with his come. Have his baby waddle around too full to be comfortable, unable to reach his straining dick without Benny's help. He'd be happy to keep his boy full and needy for days until all the brat was delirious with lust and too exhausted to fuck any longer.

Dean keeps sucking him through the aftershocks of orgasm, whimpering his own need while grinding his ass down on the candy cane desperate to come. Once he's recovered a bit, Benny picks the boy off the floor, extracting the toy and dragging the brat into his lap again. The boy's hole feels swollen and slick with sweat, but tightens eagerly on Benny's fingers. The kid keeps whimpering until Benny pushes his nipple into the eager mouth allowing Benny to go back to playing with his baby boy's sore hole and dripping dick. He's always fascinated how hard Dean comes when allowed to nurse while Benny plays with his dick.

Something digs into his ribs, when he grabs for it the something turns out to be a pointy hat with a white fluffy bobble finished off the outfit. He shakes it out wrapping the fake fur around the boy's dripping dick stroking the hard flesh with the fake fur. Benny feels the brat shaking against him once he catches a glimpse of what Benny is using on him, but he's too close to coming to do more than squirm. Benny grins savagely when Dean comes into the hat with a tortured moan smearing the red fur with his come before going slack with a slurred, "Thank you, daddy."

"Brat, you could have called you were coming." Benny grumbles getting comfortable with the brat tucked against his side groping under the couch for the remote control. "I came by the restaurant," Dean tells him already getting distracted with fondling Benny's chest, probably hoping to be allowed to nurse again. "You seemed stressed out." The brat huffs flicking his tongue against the closest nipple. "Figured you'd need to vent, —Santa."

"I should take a belt to your ass for that." Benny huffs in return, rubbing his thumb against the slutty lower lip until Dean nips at the soft pad. His pectorals still feel full and swollen, so grabbing the boy by the ear and dragging him down to shove a nipple into his mouth seems the best way to avoid the rest of the conversation. Dean is more than happy to do as ordered, his dick already stirring against Benny's thigh.                    


End file.
